English
by 431101134
Summary: I come from a Clan that is tied together by their past lives. Somehow I ended up having to teach English to some Anbu. I thought it would be simple. But no, I was wrong. Very wrong.
1. Family

English - Chapter 1

We have been walking for quite some time. It's one of the reasons I've never wanted to come here. But damn, my mother just had to sign a contract.

Apparently she was good friends with the Third Hokage and signed frickin' contract that I - her unborn child at the time - would give up all the family secrets upon her death. Twenty years later she's dead and I 'have' to do this or die. Or whatever. I haven't even seen this contract! Just learned about it in her will.

Why would she even do that? She was probably forced or something. Man, when the Hokage finds out what is he gonna do to me? Or the damn 'bloodline'?! Fuck, she could have told me while she was alive and kicking! Could have told me what to say and do. I'm the only one left...

My throat starts to clench, my eyes stinging. Then these frickin' ninja 'escorts' show up and take me out of my home! I haven't even properly grieved her death dammit. I look to the man walking slightly ahead of me and glare, as he's the only one I can see. I try to convince myself that I chose to put pressure behind my eyes and I'm not crying!

Apparently she also payed the Hokage for three jonin to take me to Konoha. Three! Overboard, much? Then again it was wartime back when... Jeez, they are really following the contact to a 'T' and if I refused to say anything... I wouldn't be following the contract.

Oh man, those are the red gates I only remember but haven't seen before! We... I've arrived. Shit. Should I just give up our - my(I'm the only one left) - secrets? It goes against everything our - my(I'm the last one) - clan! She went against tradition. But she must have had a reason. Maybe she wanted me to have a secure life? No... she wouldn't give our clan up for that.

My escorts don't even stop to talk to the gate guards, we just continue walking with the nod of a head. Maybe she wanted the clan to survive? That would make more sense. For me to survive I would need to be safe, or protected. There are some who would probably want to kill me...

Fuck. What if Danzo hears about me, then he'd probably breed and torture the hell out of me for my clan. Let's hope the Third actually was good friends with my mom.

One of my escorts approaches me before we go too far in the village - if you could call it that. It's much larger. I calm down to the best of my ability, and stare at him.

"We will take you to the Hokage now," He says, offering his hand. I look it over, not seeing any needles from the glove. Not that I would see any but it was worth a shot. I take his hand and - yup! I knew it. He shunshined us. Fuck that's quite the ride. The first time I traveled with that I threw up!

It seems we are right in front of the doors to the Hokage's office. I look for my escort but he's gone. Typical. There are two guards beside the doors, chunin by the looks of it. And there are no doubt Anbu here too. I guess I'll just wait.

Damn it's weird to see this place in reality. I - oh? One of the chunin is opening a door.

"The Hokage will see you now," He says, as monotone as the other dude. I look into the room expecting it to be brightly lit from the windows, but they were shaded by some sort of tint? A jutsu no doubt.

The Third was behind his desk and was watching me. There are papers on either side of his desk and his hands are folded between the stacks. I walk in and sit down in the chair in front of him, his eyes trailing my every movement.

As soon as I sit down there was a pause, then he began to work on his paperwork. What? The door closed behind me. Am I supposed to just sit here? Start the conversation?

"Hello child. I was hoping you would not come for a while longer," The Third says, answering my unspoken questions. Does he not want to deal with the extra paperwork or is he actually sad at my mothers death? Hmm...

We sit in silence a little longer while he finishes the page he's on. Then 'poof'! The papers disappear, no doubt out of sight. He reaches in for his drawer a little slower than needed. Please, if he was going to kill me he'd have done it already, plus it would make the contract useless. But he knows that. Is he trying to make me at ease?

He takes out a scroll from the drawer. Do I finally get to see the damn contract? He opens it, rolling it out the length of his desk. I scoot my chair forward to read it better. The Hokage doesn't even glance up at the action, grabbing his pipe from the table, getting comfortable in his seat.

I read it from start to finish. It was pretty short. For reasons unstated my mother, the head of the clan at the time(she was one of the few left), agreed to leave the village and upon her death send a trusted one to reveal the clan secrets. There is a part about the escort and about how Konoha must house me. And another that I will aid Konoha to the best of my ability.

"Child, I will not ask your name, I know it is unkind with your clan, but is there anything you wish to be called?" He asks. I stare at him for a moment. I suppose I can answer that, there is no underlying questions there.

"Sora," I answer. I thought it was cool when I was little to have a name meaning Sky and it stuck for people outside the clan. What am I going to say? The contract didn't say I have to tell everything, so I could only tell him some of it and get away with it. Hmm..."What do you know about my clan?"

"Sora, I will plainly state that I will not ask you about everything. I don't even care about most of it, beside my curiosity. Your mother and I..." He pauses for a moment. "That contract was out of my control, written in anger for her secrecy. She knew too much, and I wanted to know how. Now that I am calm and years have passed, I do not demand to know everything. Just enough, just... something."

Damn. He spoke with such emotion, such sorrow. I relax further. He doesn't need everything. I almost want to tell him all of it now... he seems so guilty about something. I mean, I can tell him more then one thing and not feel guilty. After all, I am under contract, right?

"So, what do you know?" I ask gently, now also regaining the feeling of loss. He looks at me, and I look back. It wasn't a challenging stare, just a human one.

"Your clan, which outsiders have dubbed Fusho, was once large and powerful. But they never used their power for anything more than staying hidden. They never chose sides and barely effected the rest of the world. Some say the Fusho are their own Hidden Village, hidden in secrets." He smokes his pipe, "No one knew much about your clans workings, even the people married into the clan only knew so much... But then your Grandmother became good friends with the First and Second Hokage."

Yes, and she was almost kicked out of the clan with her memory wiped.

"We called her Tora. She helped with the smallest of things with the largest impact, always knowledgeable, always knowing. She taught me some of the things I know, and I wanted to know more about her and the Fusho. I learned some things from her about the clan, even if we both knew she was breaking clan rules." He continued.

"Your mother, Hana we called her, was born years after me, and I regarded her as a younger sister. She was a strict follower of your clans rules and tradition. She wouldn't tell me anything at first but I pestered her enough. By the time when I became the Third Hokage your Grandmother died along with a majority of your clan, I asked her to become an adviser of sorts, and she did. She helped with a lot of things, but she would never tell me how she knew."

I lean back in my chair, closing my eyes, wanting to know myself what happened.

"Eventually she helped with something... a little too serious and I threatened her to tell me how she knew. I was angry and I took it out on her. Our fight escalated to the point where I demanded everything about your clan. I am not proud of how I lost control. She told me her clan wanted her to return to them. I heard her saying she wanted to leave. So I made this contract, she signed it, and she left. I... banished her..." I heard him give a deep sigh and place his pipe down.

I opened my eyes to see him. His hand covered his face. The infamous Third Hokage, lowering his layers. But I am a complete stranger. He must have cared so much about my mom, and to kick her out of his life like that... Damn. The tint jutsu on the windows must be a privacy seal. Oh jeez, didn't he also loose his wife recently? In the 'Nine-Tails Attack'? He must be going through tough times.

I shift in my seat, now uncomfortable with the situation. I thought I would have to defend what I know, but I find myself not wanting to, just the tiniest bit. Minutes pass as the Sarutobi Hiruzen composes himself. He wasn't crying or anything, but he did calm down. He returns to the position I first saw him in, hands on the desk.

"I trust there is a privacy seal of the highest order?" I ask, just to make sure. He nods, ready to hear what I have to say. "We call our clan _Family. It means family in your language." His reaction was almost amusing, his eyebrows raising and eyes widening. "We call our language Uncommon. It is a combination of many languages, though I only know one completely called English." I see him about to ask something but I politely raise my hand._

"The reason why we have so many languages... Well, everyone who is born with our blood has already lived a life. Some are from here, from the future. Most are from _Earth. There are a few from other worlds besides Earth, though they are rare. I know it sounds insane, but with our knowledge from many places, along with the knowledge of the future, we try to stay hidden. If someone got a hold of it, the world would likely stray from what is supposed to be, and that very fate could mean the end of the world."_

Fuck! I didn't mean to say all of that! At least I didn't let slip that there are none from this world and we only know the future because of 'Naruto: the sensational story.' I remember when Helene from Beauty and the Beast was alive, she was funny! Ah! Stop distracting yourself!

"I am from Earth. I died young from a weapon that has not been invented here. The reason we do not like our name asked is because we keep the one from our past lives, and some times they bring bad memories... Along with the tradition to not reveal ourselves in any manner. The foreign names..." I trail off, seeing as he is smart enough to understand.

I leave him to think. If he believes me or not, it's his choice. This has never been done before with such a political power, but then again, I am the last. It doesn't really matter, now, does it? I let him think it over for what feels like the longest time. As I watch him, I can see him slowly realizing that I speak the truth. All of the secrets he longed to know now make sense...

"Sora... may I ask your name?" He says, unlike a benevolent leader but more of a man, curious and in pain.

"_Breanna Hailey McKenzie of the Family," I answer him, slowly so he can understand. "Most would have called me Breanna... But please, Sora is what I prefer." I see his face become greatful and- "My mother's name... It was Joanna Dell of the Family. My Grandmother's was Chloe Fran of the Family... It is something very personal of our that we don't share lightly, but I... am willing to trust you."_

"I apreciate your willingness. I now know more about... a lot of things. Tell me, child, on the contract it says I must house you and in return you must aid Konoha in any way. Now, I will not ask you of the future, as I can see why it was forbidden. I will not ask you to join our ranks, nor anything of that nature. But I will provide my protection of such the infamous Clan F-_Famirdy, in return for one thing." He says, looking even more exausted than before._

I don't even want to think about what he could be asking, as I have no room to refuse. I nod, showing I understand.

"In order to keep you a secret from everyone, you will teach my most trusted Anbu _Engrish. It is invaluable information and would be impossible to decipher. It will also ensure you aren't the only one to carry on your heritage, and you may speak your native tongue as you wish." He says, trying to make it sound appealing._

"I have never taught anyone _English before! I guess I will have to figure it out..." I say, realizing my fate. This is much better than most alternatives. It will be hard but.. I can do this. "I accept. Just one thing: Don't tell anyone about me, don't even make a cover story. Just hide my existence. I'm not a good liar." I say my condition._

He agrees and say he will take care of it himself. We talk more about it and after a few hours more we are both in more respectable moods. I then get escorted to my new home.

It is in some sort of barack, a small underground place of a few rooms. It's actually quite nice without the grey walls. Maybe I can paint them. There is a bedroom, living room/office and bathroom. I think this will work just fine.

What the hell did I just get myself into?!

**AN: Heyo. I'm'na just drop this. No one said fics had to be good, okay?**


	2. Two

I wake up to a dark room. Ughh, what time is it? I move to get up only to realize this isn't my bed. What am I doing in some random futon?

Then it all comes back to me. Mom died, I was taken to Konoha, I was given a living space, protection and the only one who knows who I am and why I'm here is the Hokage. Oh and I have to teach people English.

I have today to situate myself, a least. Tomorrow I start to teach… oh jeez. How am I gonna do this?

I need to gather supplies… and hopefully talk to the Hokage again. Where even am I? I search for the lights, which are florescent ceiling lights, I remember, and when I turn them on they are bright! It takes a second for my eyes to adjust.

I walk through the 'living' area to the kitchen. Is this really where I'm going to live? I'll need to change some things…. like maybe add a lamp and a couch. The kitchen at least has a stove and fridge. But it's not stocked.

Whelp. I go by the desk in the living area and go through my bag that I had put there. I change into new clothes and put some shoes on to go out. When I was escorted the day before I remember going through a lot of windy hallways, so I don't know the way out. I guess I'll just wander until I run into somebody.

I open the door only to find an escort there immediately. Oh! I guess I won't have to go looking. The woman is in Anbu uniform, but I can't really tell what animal she is.

"Hello, could you take me to the Hokage…?" I ask, and she nods, extending her hand. Oh… here we go again.

We shunshined to the doors in front of the office, and the lady Anbu left. There are different chunin guard at the doors. Okay then… just as the day before a chunin opened the door for me, but today the office is brightly lit, and the Hokage is showcasing a grandfatherly smile.

"Sora, hello, please, sit down," He says, gesturing with his hand.

Here we go.

The next day I wake up to my newly acquired clock. I don't really enjoy the sharp chakra shock it gives, but at least I won't sleep half the day. There isn't any natural light down here so I could probably fool myself into sleeping a long time.

I get up and put on the gear that the Hokage gave to me yesterday. It looked like Anbu gear but less protective and with no mask. I don't really care if people see my face anyway. Plus, I do get to see who I am teaching as well!

Yesterday the Hokage and I talked more and we determined that I was allowed to see their faces. It's not like I have a class or anything. Just a few people for now. It would be suspicious if multiple people went missing for a few hours a day. And they are not given any context as why they are coming there, just to bring a notebook and pencil. They are also told to 'obey'me as their assignment. At least I can introduce myself and keep on the down low that way.

The Hogake told me today I would be teaching two people. The Jonin Commander, Nara Shikaku and the Commander of TI, Morino Ibiki. Two powerful, intelligent people. When I was told this I didn't pause to wonder'why them' because it is probably a wise decision on he Hokage's behalf…. or something.

I go to the kitchen and make myself some rice, stretching out my muscles. That walk here from home(?) was tough on my legs, but it's good to get exercise, it's just a pain the few next days. I eat my rice and clean it up, heading to where I am to teach.

I was showed the mini classroom I would be teaching in yesterday. It is also in this tunnel place. At least this time I memorized where to go. It has a blackboard at the front and two long desks, one in front of the other. There is also a podium, and provided chalk.

It is hard to think about what I would teach, as English is most likely going to be used on the fields and on missions, and in writing as well. I am not teaching the complete understanding of the language, it's almost as if I am just teaching an efficient code.

English won't be used lightly, either. No one is going to have a casual conversation. So I can pretty much scratch the way I learned other languages. I will have to find a medium between teaching English and a highly classified code.

I reach the classroom, the door looking like every other door in this place. I place my hand on it and it unlocked as it reads my chakra signature. When I enter I can see Ibiki already there, sitting on the right side of the front desk.

I try to keep my nervousness down, keeping my shoulders relaxed, making sure my pace is even. I don't even glance at Ibiki until I reach the podium and stand behind it. We make eye contact and - oh I am having serious doubts on my capability here - I try my best to keep a calm, straight, uncaring face.

We stare until the door opens once more. I take a pause before looking at who has entered. A yawning Shikaku, slouched with one hand in his pocket, walks in and sits next to Ibiki on the left side of the front desk. I begin to stare at him when he looks at me.

I notice that Ibiki isn't wearing his trench coat, but more of the uniform I am with shoulder guards and the like, while Shikaku is wearing more civilian clothes. Okay then… they're both siting there.

"I trust both of you brought notebooks?" I say, as calm as I can muster. Even to my own ears I sound nervous, though. Damn! I'm just teaching them, I shouldn't be nervous. Ibiki raises a brow and puts a tiny notebook on the desk along with a pencil. Shikaku leans back in his seat and only hold his. I guess they don't use normal sized ones. Though maybe this was the normal size here?

"Good," I say with the nod of my head,"You may call me Sora, I will be teaching you today a language that will be used as a highly classified code. You will not tell anyone, or show anyone your notebook. This may be considered an A-class secret." They listen and Shikaku tilts his head in interest.

"So this isn't a mission? It's a class?" Shikaku asks, the first thing either of them say. I nod in response and turn around to write English on the board.

"_English is written in a different way than Japanese. Today we will be learning the Alphabet," I wrote Alphabet on the board, "or, the list of letters, or symbols, that represent a sound." I say, not turning around, feeling that it's easier to teach without looking at them. Hopefully they are writing what I am saying. I begin to list the lower case alphabet, then the upper case below that._

"Unlike Japanese, _English letters, or symbols, represent sound instead of words. There are two written forms of each letter, both pronounced the same. This list is the lower-case, or lowercase," I gesture to it, writing the words lowercase and uppercase by the proper list, "and this one the upper-case or uppercase." I say. Okay, I'm turning around now._

I don't make eye contact with either as they write down what's on the board. Phew, okay, good. They're paying attention. Once they finish writing each strange new symbol I continue.

"Each _letter has a name and a sound. For example 'a,' it is called 'a' and pronounced 'ah' or 'ay.' Both the upper and lower form are said the same. The next letter I will go over is 'e,'pronounced 'ii' or 'eh.'" I say, glancing back and begin to go over the vowels. Over to the side I write them, 'a e i o u y.' Above them I write 'vowels.'_

"This list is called _vowels. Mister Ibiki, please say the name of each vowel." I say, standing patiently to the side as I see him review his notes._

"_A, e, i, o u, y," he says, almost perfectly, and I nod, looking to Shikaku. _

"_Mister Nara, please pronounce this," I write 'yo' on the board, giving him the same patience but he imedietley answers._

"_Yo," he says, and I crack a small smile. He said it so lazily, as if he knew what it meant._

"_Yo, by itself is the equivalent of 'yo.'" I say. "Do you understand?" I ask, and they both nod. Cool… this might be easier then I thought. "Now we will move onto consonants. Consonantsinclude every other letter besides the vowels."_

I turn and go over 'b, c, d, f, g.' Then I ask and correct the pronounciation of more words like 'bed,' 'dog,' and 'cage,'explaining what they were as I went. Things are going smooth! I go over 'h, i, j, k, l' and ask more words like 'jog, kill' and 'dead'

"_Mister Ibiki, how about this word?" I referr to 'back,' "when you pronounce the 'c' and 'k,' say them as one, 'ck.'"_

"_Ba… back," he says, and I nod._

"_Back means back. Mister Nara, what bout this word?" I erase 'back' and write 'fuck.'_

"_Fuck," he says and I nod._

"_Fuck means fuck," I say, not pausing or putting anymore emphasis on it, as I was mature. "Moving on!"_

I go on to explain the rest of the alphabet, and begin to introduce larger words.

"When an '_s' and 'h' are next to each other they create a 'sh' sound. Let's break down the word English." I erase the vowel section and the rest of the example words, leaving both versions of the alphabet to the side. I then write 'English' a little spaced out and circle each sound created as I slowly say it, "En..gl..i..sh."_

"Now, the both of you should be able to break down basic words with the _letters. Even the larger ones, I could ask you to spell or say alphabet or supercalifragilisticexpialidocious and you could probably do it. So, let's try something else," I say, erasing English, and writing out a word. "Tell me, Mister Nara, what does this say?"_

"Sol… Sorra," He says, realizing I spelled my Japanese name in English,"Sora, that's you're name."

"_Yes, that is correct. Each of you spell out your own names, and then spell it out to me, both in English." I say, giving them a minute as I begin to list a few more words like Konohagakure, kunai, genin, chunin, jonin and Anbu, as they will recognize the words._

"_I..b..i..k..i, M..o..r..i..n..o," he says. Good. I look to Shikaku._

"_N..a..r..a, S..h..i..k..a..k..u."_

"Good. In _English the family name goes last, so you would say Shikaku Nara." I write their English names on the board, in the correct order for English."Now, I'm sure you can understand what these words mean in your language, as there is no Englishtranslation," I reference the list of words I wrote moments ago, "but,English is a separate language with its own words that I will have you learn."_

"I'm sure you've probably noticed that I've called you both '_mister.' It is a polite form of address, similar to 'san,'used to address adult males. In return there is a female version 'miss' for unmarried females and 'misses' for married females. You may address me as Miss Sora." I say, to clarify the term of address. Should I go over greetings? Nah, I'll just say greetings and they can catch on. Oh! I almost forgot. "There is also madam or ma'am for women you don't know while addressing them to be respectful. The male version is sir. It is almost more like a title."_

I write all forms of address mentioned on the board(in English), giving them a moment to write them down. I give a few examples too for each form of address. Asking questions along the way like, 'how would you address a commanding officer,' 'a old lady on the street,' and 'a woman a few years younger then you.' Once done with that I move on.

"Anyway! Let's start off with some basic nouns…" I say, giving a lecture on what nouns are(person, place, thing, or idea) how they can be two words, separate like 'sea turtle' and hyphenated like ' mother-in-law' or combined like'birdhouse.' How to captialize them and so on. I then give them a list of words, basic, easy to sound out, short nouns for them to look over. I give them some animals, colors and feelings.

Then I draw some shapes and give them names, asking them to say how many sides there are after I give them a rundown on numbers(0 through 9, how to say the teens, and 10, 20, etc. I only taught them up to fourty though). Then we did some math in English.

"We learned a lot today…" I say, no longer feeling so nervous, although their expression didn't change whatsoever. "To rap things up, I will ask a few questions. Respond in _English." They nodded to show they understood. I'm glad they are at east humoring me._

"_Mister Nara, what is two times five?" I ask._

"_Ten." He answers, as if bored. I move on to Ibiki._

"_Mister Morino, what color is the sky?" I ask, using some nouns. He looks through his notes a tad._

"…_Blue." He says, not unsure. I smile at them and continue(what is dog in English? How many fingers am I holding up? How many letters are in headband?) and when I am satisfied with their answers I erase everything on the chalkboard and turn back around to face them._

"You both did well today, do you have any questions?" I ask, if only to be polite. Throughout the lesson whenever I asked, neither of them said anything. So why would they now? As expected, no one says anything. "Okaythen! I suppose today's lesson of sorts is over with."

"Pardon, _Miss Sora, I do have a question." Shikaku says. Ibiki just looks at him, and I raise an eyebrow. I wait for him to continue. "How would you address Hokage-sama in English?" I pause for a moment and think._

"I suppose _mister would still be a respectful address for the Hokage, but if you wanted to be very formal I would say 'lord.'" I turn around and wright it on the board, along with 'Hokage' after it. "This would be it, to replace 'sama.'The female version of this is 'lady.'"_

I pause for a moment, awkwardly standing there as he takes his last noted of the day. When Ibiki stands to leave, Shikaku following suit, I hurry to say goodbye.

"_Goodbye, you two. Have a nice day."They nod in acknowledgment, leaving. When the door closes I deflate like a balloon. I go to sit down, relaxing all my tense muscles. Wow! That was really awkward. I look around the room for a minute. What do I do now? I suppose I should go eat something. I stand up and erase the board._

I look at the room one last time, not really knowing what I was looking for. Then I left, entering the hallway.

**AN: I've been trying to italic the words spoken in English but for some reason it was freaking out on the last chapter. Hopefully not on this one too. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
